Real Treasure
by lil dreamer9
Summary: [CSI Miami fic] Romance fic about Eric and OC (don't you just looovvee Delko?)... RR please!
1. A dive for treasure

This is my first CSI Miami fic based around my favorite character Eric Delko. (Sometimes I feel that people just don't give him enough credit)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.don't own anything but if I can get Eric that'd be great!  
  
Pairing: Eric and . someone (non-slash)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: I read some spoilers for the second season of CSI Miami and it says that Eric is going to go diving for treasure (which is the reason why he became an underwater recoverer in the first place) ok, so I took that and made this fic up. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter1: A Dive for Treasure  
  
A well needed day off for a particular CSI. He takes the day to do something that he does best: diving. Ever since he heard about the lost treasure in Miami waters on the news, he decided to try and find it. Early in the morning, 7am, he rented a boat and sailed out off the coast of Miami Beach.  
  
"Finally, a day to myself," he thought to himself. "Maybe I'll get lucky and actually find some of that treasure."  
  
He decided not to rent a boat and just swim his way to the treasure. He suited up; goggles, mask, black diving suit, flippers; everything he needed for the dive. He sat on the dock and slid into the water. The water was clear as the early sun touched the water. He dove deeper to get a closer look. Reefs, fishes, seaweed, was all he can see; treasure was unmistakably hard to find, but then again he has just started. Minute after minute, fish after fish, the sun glistened in the water.  
  
As he continued his search for the treasure, he encountered another diver. The anonymous diver waved at him and he waved back. The stranger swam to him and signaled to swim together. Eric nodded and observed at the diver. It was undoubtedly a female, as hinted from her size and bust.  
  
She pointed out all the colorful fishes as he nodded along. After a while she pointed her right index finger up, telling him to go up. They swam up slowly reaching the top in uniformity.  
  
Taking off their mouthpiece and goggles as they floated atop the water, she spoke first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy," said the once anonymous stranger.  
  
"Hey, I'm Eric," said Eric."  
  
"That was fun, maybe we should do that again sometime."  
  
"Yeah um, maybe. I'm gonna swim back to shore, I'll see you around," said Eric hoping to end it there.  
  
"You swam all the way out here? Where's your boat?"  
  
"I don't need one, its good exercise."  
  
"Well, I'm sure your tired by now, why don't you come on to my boat?"  
  
"If you don't mind ."  
  
"Oh no, of course not, c'mon!"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
They swam to a small white motor boat labeled El Conquistador, a common rental from the dock. They climbed onboard and dropped their gear on the deck. Eric watched the woman in front of him unzip her suit, oddly wanting to see the woman underneath. She felt his stare and looked up at him.  
  
"What? You've never seen a woman before?" she said teasingly as she stripped down her suit, unveiling a plain black bikini on a well-built 5'6" frame. She dabbed a towel on her wet body.  
  
Eric shook out of his daze and said, " I've never seen one as beautiful as you."  
  
"Bullshitting player, like the rest. That's not the first type of dulcet I've ever heard."  
  
"I can tell its not."  
  
Stripped down to his trunks, Amy took a long look at him and smirked.  
  
"Damn he looks good" thought Amy.  
  
Eric saw this and said, "Ok lets hear it."  
  
"Hear what?" said Amy as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"What you're thinking."  
  
"Who said I was thinking?"  
  
"Then what was that look of yours?"  
  
"I didn't know I had a "look"."  
  
"Alright, Alright I'll let you slide this time," said Eric raising his hands in the air as he gave up to the obstinate woman.  
  
"Would you like drink?"  
  
"You got beer?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be right back."  
  
As she walked into the boat interior, he saw a towel on the deck and yelled to her to inquire about it. She allowed him to use it and he grabbed it off the top of the box that it was on. As he pulled it off dust flew off of it as if it had never been cleaned. He coughed and looked at the box. A powdery substance was scattered on the top layer. He brushed his index finger on the powder and observed it. It definitely wasn't baby powder.  
  
She stepped out onto the deck with a Corona light in each hand as Eric looked at her questionably.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mind telling me what this is?" said Eric as he pointed at the box.  
  
She walked towards the box and saw the powdery substance.  
  
"I don't know what that is, I think it was already on the boat when I rented it." Said Amy casually, waving it off.  
  
Eric lifted the uncovered box cover and revealed what seemed to be 10 pounds of cocaine.  
  
"Now do you know what it is?" asked Eric.  
  
"It's coke all right but it's not mine," said Amy as she put the beers on the table besides them.  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
"Who are 'you' to ask if I can prove who owns the fucking drugs?"  
  
Eric grabbed his diving pack where he keeps his id card.  
  
"Miami-dade police," he said.  
  
Amy read the card out loud. "Eric Delektorsky, Level one, CSI. Humph, not bad."  
  
She walked into the boat's interior and Eric began to wonder if she was going to get a gun. He followed her inside but she passed him walking back out to the deck, as he walked in. She looked through her Gucci purse as he looked on.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's called i-den-ti-fi-ca-tion," she said as if he didn't know English.  
  
She pulled out her card and flashed in his face. He read it to himself and looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"Federal agent a.k.a. FBI, level 3, beat that Mr. CSI!"  
  
"Does it always take you that long to find your ID card?" says Eric with a laugh.  
  
"Only when I dive." Said Amy, a bit annoyed.  
  
Eric's face turned serious and looked back at the box. "So what's a Fed doing with a box of coke?"  
  
"For the millionth time, it's not mine!"  
  
"Ok, so if it's not yours then how'd it get here?"  
  
"Hello? This boat's a rental it can be anyone's!"  
  
"Who the hell would leave hundreds of dollars worth of drugs on a boat?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"How do I know your not lying?"  
  
"Look, we'll head back to shore and I'll call my people so that we can get to the bottom of this. Okay Mr. CSI?"  
  
All Eric did was shrug, which pissed the shit out of Amy. They sailed back to shore as Amy called her boss. Within minutes they were on the dock asking the Hispanic boat rental dealer for a list of the people that the boat has been rented to recently. They continued to wait for the other agents and Eric was the one that broke the silence.  
  
"Your Spanish isn't so bad," said Eric.  
  
"Thanks, uh, I'm actually half Colombian," said Amy.  
  
"Oh, no wonder."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Yea, my mom's Cuban."  
  
"Is that so? Half Caucasian?"  
  
"Dad's Russian."  
  
"My dad's Greek hence the last name Stithos."  
  
"Do all Greek last names end with 'os'?  
  
"Just about."  
  
Well, just about time the agents arrived.  
  
"Agent Stithos, what have you got for us?" said a white, suited man with shades and of course the ear piece.  
  
"A box of cocaine on the rental boat that I had rented this morning to go on my dive," answered Amy, swiftly. "I already asked the dealer for a list of recent renters."  
  
"Ok then, we'll take it from here." Three other men, practically identical supervened behind him.  
  
"Hey Ames', did you find your treasure?" said a fourth agent with the same get-up as the rest.  
  
"Oh I found treasure all right!" answered Amy with a slight laugh. "How does 10 pounds of cocaine sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds like "Stoned Heaven"!" the agent said with a chuckle and glanced at the tall Hispanic guy standing next to Amy. "Who's your friend?" sounding a bit jealous.  
  
"Oh, him just something I picked up on my dive," said Amy as she smiled guilefully at Eric.  
  
Eric looked at her indifferently.  
  
"Eric Delko, CSI," said Eric reaching his hand out.  
  
"James Milos, FBI," said the agent, shaking the offered hand. "Well, uh.I should catch up with them," pointing to the direction the other agents went. "Enjoy your day off."  
  
"Bye James."  
  
Eric glanced obliquely at her, leading her to say, "What?"  
  
"You were diving for treasure huh?"  
  
"Yea, I guess I was, but all I found was trash," said Amy as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" said Eric as he walked behind her.  
  
She laughed as she turned back to look at him, she stopped and asked, "How bout we swap numbers and arrange to have lunch sometime?"  
  
"Sure," said Eric, obviously game to having lunch with a pretty girl whose got a similar background to his. "How about today?"  
  
"Oh sorry I have other plans for today."  
  
"Okay so I guess I'll call you sometime."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They gave each other their cell phones to save their numbers in the cell's phonebook. After the exchange they said their good-byes and walked the opposite directions to their cars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: You know how the beginning of a book is always boring but later on it really pulls you in? Well I promise ya the next chapter will be better, but only if you review! 


	2. A dive for chance

This is my first CSI Miami fic based around my favorite character Eric Delko. (Sometimes I feel that people just don't give him enough credit)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of CSI Miami.don't own anything.  
  
Pairing: Eric and Amy (CSI and FBI)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: why don't you just read it! lol  
  
Chapter 2: A Dive of Chance  
  
The next day at CSI.  
  
"Delko!" yelled a voice from behind.  
  
Eric recognized the voice and turned around to find Speed walking up to him, in the lobby.  
  
"Hey Speed."  
  
"So did you find anything yesterday on your dive?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did."  
  
"Really? Is it gold coins? Or."  
  
"Actually, its ten pounds of coke." Delko said cutting him off. "And an FBI agent. Female.  
  
"Is she hot?" said Speed as they entered the elevator.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You guess? You're blushing man!"  
  
"No I'm not!" said Delko feeling his face heat up a bit.  
  
"Just playing with you."  
  
They exited the elevator on the 7th floor to find their boss arguing with a woman outfitted in a black pantsuit. With her brown hair in a bun, a noticeable earpiece in her left ear appealed to Speed.  
  
"Uh-oh FBI," said Speed.  
  
Once Speed said that, Eric took a longer look at the woman and his eyes lit up. The woman and their boss parted ways and she was walking towards them. She looked up from her shoes and saw the two CSI's looking at her.  
  
She looks up at Delko. "Hey Eric!" she turns her frown into a petty smile.  
  
"Hey Amy. What's up with you and H?" said Eric as casually as possible as Speed looked on.  
  
"Oh, your boss right?" said Amy. Eric nodded. "Yea, um, remember that dope we found yesterday, well we found the owner, dead. So now the CSI wants to take the investigation when it is truly a FBI case. There will always be a constant battle between the FBI and CSI's."  
  
"Sure we're not as high tech as you guys but we're just as good," said Speed indulgently.  
  
Amy gaped at him. "Tim Speedle," said Tim, sticking his hand out.  
  
"Amy Stithos," said Amy reaching out to meet his. "I better get going and uh, please stay out of FBI business."  
  
"Wouldn't want to get in it any ways," said Eric.  
  
"Yea but your boss does," said Amy.  
  
"I've got some stuff to do in the lab," said Speed. "Nice meeting you Amy."  
  
"Bye," said Amy.  
  
"So, how about lunch today?" asked Delko.  
  
"Sounds good. Oh, one thing though, my car broke down yesterday so you think you can give me a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, sure no problem."  
  
"You know where to find me right? It's the big yet secretive looking building about fifteen blocks away."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've been there before."  
  
"Oh okay, 5th floor just ask for me at the desk."  
  
"So, I'll see you at 12?"  
  
"That'd be great. I'll see you then," said Amy as she left a soft kiss on his cheek, but Delko was too dumbfounded to return it.  
  
She walked towards the elevator and all Delko could do was smile back as she the elevator doors closed and ended their chance meeting.  
  
**  
  
Upset that she had to walk fifteen long blocks back to her office, she kept thinking about Eric just to keep herself in a fitting mood.  
  
'God Amanda Stithos!' she thought to herself. You just met the guy! Remember there's no such thing as love at first site. Sure he's hot and nice and is financially stable, but he is so NOT going to be your next boyfriend! He's just a friend, yes, just a friend!  
  
Before she could yell at herself any more a tap on her shoulder disrupted her.  
  
** yea.I'm gonna leave it at that for now, more to come later! Hopefully. 


End file.
